


Sketch - 2009-03-19 - Bicycle Tattoo

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: john_farr, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gives John a blowjob, with John's bicycle tattoo prominently featured. For Telesilla's "Mark of Cain", part of the John_Farr-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch - 2009-03-19 - Bicycle Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mark of Cain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41875) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



[](http://img20.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=058144883_2009_03_19_telesilla_123_440lo.jpg)  
larger image (ensure ad block is on):http://img20.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=058144883_2009_03_19_telesilla_123_440lo.jpg 


End file.
